The Demon
by TheTeleporter
Summary: when Kurt is forced off the team, he disappears with someone else. 15 years later, a new team emerges, with someone tagging along...
1. Vhy?

**Hey guys! TheTeleporter here! So, this is my first story, and I am so excited to write this, considering that I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now. Now, on to the story! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Normal?

Bayville, Massachusetts. A humble city where teenagers can just be teenagers, adults can be adults, and where life is just—normal. Well, was anyway. There, in the world, a new species of human was just being discovered. Yet, not discovered at all. This new species of super humans, or mutants, was kept well hidden by a kind and well educated man named Charles Xavier. Charles was the world's most powerful telepath, but even he could not stop the upcoming tragedy that was to come.

Inside the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters looked to be a normal boarding school with average teens and instructors. All but one. This child had a frightening image that looked to be all but natural. His name was Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler. He had recently been let down hard by his teammates and friends. Sure, everyone makes mistakes, but recently his friends had been put on edge lately, as if they were keeping something from him.

 **Mein gott! All I did was play some small prank on Jean, Scott and Keety, nothing bad. Whatever, I'm sure the anger will pass. Eventually.** He snorted at that last part. **Ach! Who am I kidding? They'll never forgive me. Recently they've been a little jumpy around me. I wonder why. Oh well, I guess I do have some friends that aren't irritated with me.**

Boy, was he wrong.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Hope you like it! And feel free to comment whatever you want to say. I'm a writer, so I have to take constructive and destructive criticisms all the time. Also tell me if you want another chapter, I'll be willing to!**


	2. Inner Thoughts

Down in the rec room, several students, including the three that were pranked, were all seething. _"That's it! All we wanted was for a peaceful day, and what do we get? A prank. A GOD. DAMNED. PRANK! Well he can go shove his demonic ass back down to Germany! And stay there!"_ Kitty screamed as soon as she landed on the couch. Scott's, Jean's, and Kitty's hair were either hot pink, cotton- candy blue, or both. _"Normally, I'd disagree with you, Kitty, but this time was the last straw!"_ Scott huffed in anger. _"I'm just so sick of Kurt. Every day now it's a prank, or a joke, or a stunt in the danger room! He's going to die in the real world, and he's certainly not going to survive in this place if he keeps it up!"_ Jean growled. _"Well, guys, what are we going to do about him? I can tell that the professor, Auntie O, Logan, and Professor McCoy are starting to get pissed off at him to!"_ Evan inquired. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Bobby thought of a plan and quickly said: _"Hey! I have a plan! Guys, huddle up. He may hear us."_ Everyone stayed close together as Bobby explained the scheme.

Kurt had just teleported outside of the rec room when he heard the whole conversation. **Is that really how they feel? Scott, Evan, Keety? How do I not know this?** Kurt thought about everything that happened in the past week. Everyone was a bit more on edge with him around. Logan and Scott being a bit more hostile towards him in danger room sessions. Even Mr. McCoy was less accepting of his explanations towards his injuries, making it seem as though it were all his fault. The only one who hasn't been showing an negative feelings toward him was Amara, and he was beginning to think that she was being a bit too nice to him. **But I don't like her like that, do I?** He decided that the thought would have to wait. Drying up the tears in his eyes from the negative actions his teammates have been expressing. He walked in the rec room, and instantly felt the glares directed to him. He looked around and saw everyone giving him those hateful stares, except Amara wasn't there. He quickly left the room, and headed up to Amara's room, needing answers to his developing questions.

Amara was in her room, packing for her trip to somewhere. She had nowhere to go, considering that her parents in Brazil had shunned her because she was a mutant. **Those guys are acting weirder than usuaI. Why can't everyone be nice to Kurt? I've made my decision. If Kurt leaves, I leave! Now that I think about it, where can I go? I obviously can't go to the brotherhood, they are nothing but brats! I need to think of new options.** Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on her door. _"Come in, it's open."_ " _Amara? Vhy are you packing?"_ Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at her suitcase. " _Oh, well, you know, just in case something happens."_ Amara said quickly, failing to keep a calm composer on her face as her feet shuffled along the floor. " _And just vat is zat somezing? Amara, your whole room is basically in a suitcase."_ **Must be a girl thing.** Kurt concluded in his head. " _Kurt, I must warn you. Something is going to happen soon, and your life may be on the line."_ The girl warned to Kurt. Kurt, on the other hand, was just about to wave it off, until he looked into her eyes. Those beautiful, brown, pleading eyes. They were filled to the brim with worry. _"All vright, Amara, I'll be careful. I promise zat I will come back to zis room vith at least my life."_ And with that, he left the room.

Kurt had teleported down to the common room, and just when he had sat down in a nice, comfy chair, several pairs of hands grabbed onto him. _"Got you now, fuzzy."_ A very familiar voice crooned. _"Vas? Keety? Vhy can't I move?"_ He had realized a little too late that jean was keeping him still with her telekinesis to hold him down. _"Just hold still, Kurt, the last thing we want is an injured demon for his last danger room session._ " Spyke whispered into his ear. _"Ready, Bobby?"_ Bobby grinned deviously. _"Ready Evan._ " A blast of frozen water was the last thing that Kurt saw before his vision had become black.

Kurt woke up in his room, and noticed a very angry Amara melting something off of him. **Is that ice?what happ— Oh yeah, Bobby.** Kurt had growled at the thought. _"Oh, he's awake! Kurt, are you feeling okay?"_ Amara peered at him. _"It looks like I came at the last minute, Kurt, I arrived in time to see the others dragging you down to the danger room, but I threatened them with the telling of the professor."_ Amara narrowed her eyes at the memory. " _Vat's ze point, Amara? Ze professor vouldn't believe me anyvay. Zey are vright. I am a burden to zis place. Maybe I shouldn't have left Germany, at least I vould have some humility left."_ Kurt stiffly got up and left, leaving a rather distraught amara in the room.

Kurt had teleported into the kitchen, hoping to at least have some peace and quiet to think about what to do next. **Maybe I should leave the team, and possibly form my own. Nah, that's stupid.** _But maybe it's not as stupid as you would think._ Kurt raised and eyebrow at that thought. **Oh yeah? And why would that not be stupid?** _Well, look at it this way, Kurt: Your "friends" have all abandoned you, well except for that cutie Amara, everyone wants you out, and you hate the brotherhood. They hate you, and they would kill you within a day of living there._ Kurt was surprised that his inner demon was helping him out. **And if all else fails?** _Then we take over this team, killing those who oppose us._ Kurt blinked. **I have to give it some thought, later. I think someone is listening.** Kurt glared to his left, and there was Jean, looking quite frightened. _"Jean, vould you care to explain just vhy you vere in my head?"_ Kurt inquired with a raised eyebrow and a scowl. Jean gulped, wishing that she could teleport at this moment. _"Ah, um, hi Kurt! It's a lovely day today isn't it?"_ Jean stammered with a nervous smile. Kurt growled dangerously. _"Stay out of my head, Grey. I vill personally enjoy vripping your body limb and limb. Do you understand? Stay. Out. Of. My. HEAD!_ " Jean practically flew out of the kitchen in fear. Kurt watched, satisfied, as he turned around and had an unexpected spike fly past his ear. Kurt narrowed his eyes. " _Hallo, Daniels."_ Kurt turned around to see an astonished Evan trying to get over the shock of Kurt's tone. _"I suppose you have your little tidbit to add to, huh?"_ Kurt said in a dark and devious tone. _"Kurt. Do not yell at my friend. She did nothing wrong, and you frightened her like the little demon you are."_ Evan sneered. He tried his best to be intimidating, but it wasn't working. _"Like the little demon I am? I'll show you demon_ " Kurt flashed his fangs and teleported instantly, confusing Evan. He reappeared and grabbed Evan by the shoulders and teleported outside, about sixty feet in the air, and dropped him. Evan screamed. **Oh god, I'm gonna die! Goodbye everyone, especially Rogue. May you find a man better than me.** Evan closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. _"Huh? How did I get here? I was just outside—"_ Evan stopped as he saw Kurt, glaring at him. _"Consider zat as your first and final varning._ " Kurt threatened and he teleported, leaving a terrified and shaking Evan in the room

The professor was shocked, to say the least. He hadn't seen that act performed since Azazel killed those poor men thirty years ago. _"Kurt definitely has to go. Not only is he not necessary to the team, but he is also dangerous. I'll have to call him up and tell him to pack his things."_ Xavier was beginning to call him up, when a terrified Jean stormed into the room. _"My heavens, Jean! What happened?"_ Charles questioned. " _It's about Kurt, professor. He has to go."_


	3. Pains of betrayal

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Thanks to everyone who read! I personally thought that it was going to get any views. Well, onto our favourite blue elf!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kurt was fuming. Not only did Jean try to get into his head, but he almost killed his friend. _Well, he did threaten you, and you did give him a warning. So I say you did what was right._ **But was it right? I know that they hate me, but do I have to get back at them? It's the brotherhood way, not the X-men way.** _But he was so close to killing you! If you had moved an inch to your left then you would be a dead man by now!_ The inner demon left a distraught and even angrier Kurt. **Mein gott, he's right! The next thing that could happen is that I could wind up dead. I will need to get back at them, soon. Now I need to check up on Amara.** Kurt quickly walked to Amara's room. Thankfully, she slept in her own room these days, which caused Kurt to sleep peacefully. **Who knows what could happen to her, now that everyone is against me.** Kurt had managed to knock on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Once again silence prevails. **That's weird, maybe she's in the danger room? Yeah, that's it! She probably had another problem with her problems, so she asked the professor for help. I'll go see if she's—** Kurt's thoughts were broken when he heard a faint sniffle. **What, crying? In Amara's room? That isn't right. I'll go see if she's okay.** And with that, Kurt knocked softly on the door. _"C-Come in. It's o-open."_ Kurt was certain now. Amara is crying! " _Amara? Vhy are you crying? You are usually so happy."_ Kurt didn't have time to react to what happened next. Amara had launched herself onto Kurt, and was now crying on his shoulder. _"Amara? Vhat happened?"_ Kurt asked her softly, into her hair. **Mm, hair smells good, too. Like a rainforest.** Kurt then basically mind slapped himself. **Kurt! You don't think like that! She's a friend, and a friend needs a shoulder to cry on. You should know better than that.** Kurt was brought out of her thoughts when Amara sniffled. " _Kurt, I went down to the danger room, I-I was called down for a session, and they—Kurt, they ambushed me. They said som-something about me being on your side."_ Amara continued her sobbing in Kurt's shoulder, successfully drenching the shoulder of his shirt. _"Amara, Vho's zey? Tell me Amara, Vhat exactly did zey do to you?"_ Kurt was getting angry now. _"It was Scott. Jean. Kitty, everyone in the school except the instructors, and they even wanted to join in."_ Kurt was astonished. The Instructors? They were people who helped others when they needed help the most. They were the teachers, the ones who taught everyone discipline and kept everyone in check. But Kurt was not expecting this one sentence to come out of her mouth: _"Kurt? I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me, and I'm scared to find out. Kurt, please stay with me. Please?"_ Amara stared into Kurt's golden orbs with pleading eyes. Now Kurt was officially angry. Amara was a symbol of bravery. If anyone were to stand up to anything, it was her, no matter how big the obstacle was. It was for this reason that Kurt admired her so much. And now she was scared. And Kurt was fuming. _"Vait vright here,_ _Flämmchen, I vill be vright back."_ Kurt tucked her into her bed and teleported downstairs. He needed answers, now.

Kurt had teleported into an empty danger room. He was expecting at least some students dodging lasers, courtesy of Logan. **Something's not right,** Kurt thought. There was no noise, no movements, and Kurt was positive that he had heard some action happening thirty minutes ago. **Wait. It takes an hour for everything to shut down, so that means—** Kurt was taken out of his thoughts when he ducked under a large beam of ice. _"Huh, you did come. Did you come to get back at us for your precious Amara? Well, looks like you'll be sending her a postcard, from your unconscious mind!"_ Bobby laughed maniacally, sending another beam of ice at Kurt. Kurt jumped over it, but only by the tip of his tail, literally. Now Kurt was angry. So Kurt did what people usually do when they're angry. They attack. However, Kurt wasn't able to move as he was dragged _into the ground_. _"Whatcha going to do now, fuzzy? Prank us to death? It just may work, but it looks like you're stuck in the dirt. Get it?"_ Everyone, even Kurt groaned in displeasure from Kitty's horrible joke. Kitty's jokes were as bad as her cooking. Or maybe worse. _"Nein, but I'm going to get answers on vhat you did to Amara!"_ Kurt teleported out of the ground and landed a perfect kick to Bobby's ribcage. Hearing a small crack and an agonized groan from Bobby, Kurt smirked evilly. Soon that smirk turned into a scowl as two bone spikes grazed his cheek and stomach. Using the momentum from the kick, Kurt swung his slightly frozen tail and knocked Kitty down. As soon as he made sure that she wasn't dead, he glared at Evan, making him cower in fear. _"I gave you a varning, did I not?"_ Kurt asked with malice in his voice. Evan was sobbing now. He didn't mean to, he just swung his arm out of reflex when he saw Kurt nail Kitty in the ribcage. _"And now, you tell me vhat exactly you did to Amara, and I vill let you off easy. Maybe."_ Kurt emphasized the last part. And just about when Evan opened his mouth, Kurt was thrown to the side of the room by, nothing? That's when Jean came in with Scott. _"Evan? Are you okay?"_ Jean asked, looking him over for any signs of injury. _"No Jean, I'm just fine. "_ Evan smiled _. "I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did. Kurt just showed up and started attacking us. He was in a rage, and so he got especially angry with me when I sent spikes going his way out of defense for Kitty. That's when he told me that if I don't bug off, he would kill me."_ Evan was crying softly now. Kurt knew that it was fake, an act. But then Kurt saw it: Jean and Scott were slightly smiling, quickly changing back and forth between smirking and concern. Evan looked up from time to time, waiting for instructors to show up so he can tell his sob story. And that's when it hit him. He realized that this was all a setup. It was flawless! Attack the only remaining positive connection to Kurt, then when Kurt came down out of Anger and for answers, he was attacked! And even the knock-outs were faked. The X-men could take more than one hit, and he could see the bodies shaking slightly with laughter. And now he was paying for the damages that he didn't make. _"Kurt."_ Ororo was standing next to him. Kurt looked out to where Spyke was. He was telling the lie that he oh so happily improvised right on the spot. He was probably exaggerating a little too much. He thought of Amara. How dare they do this to her! They probably did the same thing to her. _"Kurt, please follow me to the professor's office."_ Kurt happily obeyed. And now he can tell the whole truth, no exaggerations or anything. Or at least that's what he thought. His hopes have now extinguished. There they were. With the exception of Amara, all members of the X-men. Glaring at him. **The professor probably will let me off easy. If I tell the truth, no harm done, right?** And that's when the professor butted in with his telepathic speaking: _No Kurt. I have asked each of the X-men what happened, and they tell me the same thing. You and Amara viciously attacked the X-men. And now I'm asking that you and Amara forfeit your places from the team, never approach them again, and, finally, for you and Amara to leave the grounds immediately._ Kurt looked around, feeling like someone had told him that his foster parents were dead. Every single one of the members had one expression. It hurt Kurt to even look at them. The expression they each had on was satisfaction. He and Amara were done. They were out of the X-men.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Translations:**

\- Flämmchen— Little flame

 **Thanks for reading! Chapter four is coming soon!**

 **For your literary entertainment—TT**


	4. Leaving is the hardest part

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! I would like to thank everyone for reading! That and the number of views increases everytime I check on the traffic graph! (The traffic graph calculates the number of views and visitors to stories, your profile, and your communities. Become a member to find out more!) And now, without a further ado, time to check up on our fuzzy elf!)**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kurt was in his room, a few minutes after he was told that he and Amara were to leave the premises. Immediately. Kurt was full of disbelief, shock, and most of all, anger. **It's just not fair!** Kurt growled at his thought, smashing a clay pot as he paced the room. **What did I do to deserve this? All I did was play pranks, but I did as I was told, but what do I get? Rejection, again. I should have known that this would have happened. Everywhere I go, I'm rejected and run out of the town! And—** Kurt was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a soft knock. _"Ja, vho is it?" "Kurt, are you ready to go? The professor is asking that we leave now."_ Amara looked like she finally finished crying. Kurt's eyes softened as she stood there, her eyes as red as can be. **And what about Amara? She didn't do anything wrong, but she did stick to my side in time on need, and that I can't not appreciate**. _"Hold on, Amara. Please come in here I need to speak vith you. "_ Amara walked in slowly, taking in her surroundings. She had never been in Kurt's room before, and now it was her first and last time in there. She looked at Kurt, and noticed some tears forming. Before she could wipe them, Kurt quickly turned and wiped them himself. _"Kurt? What is it? I thought we need to talk._ " Kurt then stiffened. _"Ja, ve do. I just need to know how your feeling before ve leave in a few minutes."_ Kurt could have laughed at her reaction to the question. She had wide eyes, to signal shock, but Kurt noticed a little fear spreading in those eyes of hers. _"Kurt, I'm just…"_ Amara trailed off, putting her head in her lap. Kurt held her in his arms. He looked down at her as she continued. _"It's just, where would we go? Where would we stay? Especially with our mutant powers, what if we get caught? What would we do? And school, how would we continue our lessons, our learning?Kurt, I—" Kurt held up his hand, signaling that it was his turn to speak. "Amara, don't vorry about it. I've got a home for us to stay at, vith my foster mom, Margali szardos. She just moved here from Germany, and she also vorks vith a circus. Once zey leave, she vill stay, for a little vhile. Until zen, ve can eizer stay here, or leave vith her. Amara, ve can be new attractions to ze circus! Imagine zat! Ve can be appreciated for our powers!"_ Kurt was about to continue when Logan and Scott stormed into the room. " _Time to go elf. Grab yours and lava lamp's_ stuff and get the hell out." And with that, they left the room. Kurt and Amara took one last look at the room and looked at each other. They linked arms and Kurt teleported him, Amara, and their things down to the common room.

When they arrived to the common room, everyone was already there. They were all in conversation when they all heard the teleportation. They stopped talking, and gave Kurt and Amara long, cold glares. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the professor. Xavier smiled when he saw Kurt, relieved that he was leaving. Maybe he could finally teach his students without distraction. Hearing Kurt speak, he started to listen. _"Xavier, I vould like to say danke for ze hospitality you have shown me. Vithout you, I never vould have come here, and I vould also like to say danke for the vone true freund I have gained: Amara. So danke everyone, for abandoning me vhen I felt at home here. Amara, vould you like to say anything?"_ Kurt looked at Amara, who looked at Kurt, then quickly looked away, mumbling, _"No, let's just leave. I don't feel comfortable here anymore."_ Kurt then narrowed his eyes at everyone, and growled: _"You better vatch out, ve vill be back."_ Kurt had managed to growl while teleporting, making his threat more threatening. Everyone looked at each other with alarmed and frightened expressions. All except Scott, who had a smug look on his face. _"He's not serious. He never is. He's not coming back."_ He then walked up to his room, laughing all the way.

Kurt teleported outside the gates, Amara groaning as they appeared. _"Kurt, please be careful with your landings, I feel sick."_ Amara looked like she was about to pass out, but the feeling left as quickly as it came. Kurt just laughed. _"Don't vorry, Flämmchen, ze feeling vill soon become natural. Now, let's call my mozzer."_ Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called Margali. _"Hallo?" A tired voice spoke out of the phone. "Mozzer? It's Kurt, and I'm vith Amara. Ve just left."_ Kurt spoke quietly into the night. The X-men couldn't find out that he and Amara were staying with someone, because they would find her and tell her to kick them out. _"Kurti? Oh ja! Meet me at ze Burger Bomb downtown, and make sure you eat! And pay for zat beautiful girl vith you, she must be starving! Ok, I'll see you soon!"_ Margaili hung up, quickly ending the call. Amara blushed when she heard the complement, and Kurt took her hand. _"You know, Amara,"_ Kurt started. Amara looked up at Kurt from where she sat. _"She's right."_ Turning on his image inducer, he teleported he and a shocked Amara to the closest alley to the Burger Bomb, bringing their bags with them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Wow, it's an early hour to be posting, so I might as well post another. I hope You like this one!**

For your literal entertainment— TT


	5. Beware The Shadowmen

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! I would like to thank everyone who has viewed and will view these stories! And especially subscriber arasanmezhil70 for giving me the confidence boost for writing new chapters! Please r &r! Now, onto our fuzzy elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 _15 years later…_

 _"_ _Infrared, do you see inside the building?"_ A Scottish accent spoke the microphone. Kaden Manson, or Infrared, had the power to see inside of people, buildings, and other miscellaneous objects. His mutation really helped in the med room, but on occasions like these, he helped out on look outs, and he helped when he was to see inside of enemy headquarters. However, his mutation did not mean that he was physically weak, though. He could knock out 3 charging rhinos with a few swift punches. The man speaking into the microphone was Charles Mayfield, or Blaze. Blaze's mutation worked for the offense, rather than defense, but his power also worked to defend him and his teammates from harm. Whenever he was by a volcano, he and his teammate, Magma, felt right at home.

 _"_ _All right, it's in the clear! It's go time!"_ The voice then disappeared when a tall figure teleported him away.

 _"_ _Okay guys, show time!"_ A female voice shouted over the team of mutants. The voice belongs to Amara Aquilla, or Magma. She was a previous X-man who was kicked out along with her husband, Kurt Wagner, or ShadowCreeper. He had decided to change his name to destroy his X-man persona. But Magma could never destroy hers, for there were too many good memories that were with the previous team. However, now was not the time. Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked over the teams.

Team 1:

Danny Athens— Flip

Charles Mayfield— Blaze

Kaden Manson— Infrared

Kurt Wagner— Shadowcreeper

Team 2:

Isabel Watt— Werewolf

Molly Athens— TimeKeeper

Amara Aquilla— Magma

Rose Yan— Reaper

Magma nodded to herself. These were pretty even teams. So she got to work.

Kurt looked at his watch nervously; they were a team of assassins, not door holders! He sighed, thinking about what had happen ten years ago. Desperate for money, he and Amara had turned to the life of crime, and became first class assassins. They knew, by heart, how to break into a building without letting off any alarms. He figured that he might as well have a team of students learn as well, since the hope of humans siding with mutants, witches, etc. was dissipating day after day. But now was not the time to wallow in shame over what he had done. Now was the time to focus on the mission. Assassinate the senator, leave. That's all they had to do, right? It was an easy job, considering that the senator moved into his lavish summer home. What Kurt did expect was that the senator hired a couple of bodyguards…

Kurt and his team split themselves into two teams of two. One team was to be on the ground and another team on the roof. Kurt and Danny teleported to the roof, and looked at the blueprint that Danny pulled out. They saw that they were just above the kitchen area, which was next to the master bedroom, which was convenient for both parties. When the team on the ground gave them the signal, they were to teleport into the room and do whatever was necessary to kill their target. Kurt and Blaze noticed the signal, and quickly teleported inside.

When Kurt and Danny reappeared inside, the first thing they noticed was the fridge. It had been left open, as if it had been ransacked, but they also noted that there was some spilled wine on the counter, along with some broken glass with wine on the floor. It looked like the Senator had been drunk, something that made Kurt smile evilly. The drunken ones were the easiest ones to kill. Danny and Kurt looked at each other, nodded, then teleported into the bedroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Scott and Kitty looked at their watches, groaning in exhaustion. When the Senator hired them to be his body guards, they were expecting some action, not wait at the door for intruders! Scott sighed. This was the most boring night of his life, by far. Kitty was just about to speak to Scott, when they both froze. They heard something that sounded like whispering, but they quickly excused the noises as animals. When they heard it again, they started to listen much more closely. It was coming from the bushes, the noise becoming louder. Scott and Kitty quickly went into defense mode, aiming to kill whatever the noise was if need be. They held their breaths, and flinched when something popped out of the bushes. They quickly became relieved when they saw that it was a dog. When Kitty went to pet it, it growled ferociously, and tried to bite Kitty's hand. Kitty laughed, phasing through the muzzle, angering the dog even more. **Pathetic wimps. Who do you think you are, defending some puny human who hates mutants?** Kitty and Scott froze when they heard the voice. The dog wasn't speaking, but they heard it talk. **That's right, Cyclops and Shadowcat. You did hear me speak, but it's through the mind, not mouth that you need to hear.** _"How do you know our names?"_ Scott questioned, becoming afraid of the answer. **Well, Cyclops, let's say that my mentor knew you guys pretty well. Hmph, I thought that you guys would look tougher than he described. It's too bad. My first killings have no meat on them, especially the female. How do guys ever fall lustfully in love with you, pussycat?** This made Kitty and Scott infuriated. How dare it mock them! Now it's time to attack! They ran up to the dog, but stumbled back as the dog did something unexpected. It transformed, morphing into the body of a teenage girl. The girl had on a black jumpsuit, bearing an 'S' in the middle. As the two were figuring out who this girl was, Werewolf telepathically told the others to surround them. Scott and Kitty, who forgot what their job ever was, started to fight. The girl started to run up to them, then ducked and kicked them both in the knees. Jumping back, surprised, Kitty and Scott soon noticed that they were surrounded by three girls and one woman. Before Kitty and Scott could utter a single word, they were knocked unconsciously by Reaper, who had enforced a wave inside of their brains to the sleep function. Soon, Kurt and his team came back from their part of the mission, and Blaze quickly burned a message in the grass next to the two unconscious X-men. Kurt smirked. _"Vell done, team. Let's go before security arrives."_ Everyone held hands as ShadowCreeper teleported them to the plane.

Hours later, Scott and Kitty woke up to alarms and crying. Confused, they turned their heads to the house, and saw agents and government officials inside. When they arrived at the scene, Scott inquired, " _What the hell happened here, sir?"_ The agent looked forlorn at Scott, and sadly replied, " _Senator Kelly is dead."_ Scott and Kitty were shocked. Kitty ran out, smelling something burning. Scott stood there, confused and somewhat relieved. **But who could have performed at trick without us knowing about an intruder?** Scott was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Kitty screaming for him. Running out, he saw what the commotion that Kitty was making was. It was a message, burned and still burning into the ground. But it wasn't the way the message was burned that got his attention, though. It was what the message said:

 **BEWARE THE RISE OF THE SHADOWMEN**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for posting so late, I had work in the last few days, and I just worked on this piece by piece, until it was finished. Once again, please R &R!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	6. The message

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! I First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story, it means a lot! Second, I'm really sorry for a long update, I have finals next week, and I'm really pressed to do well, since I have borderline B's, and the ACT is in a couple of days, but here I am, posting on ! Anyway, as always, let's get to our favourite blue elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Professor Charles Xavier was looking outside of his office window, deep in thought. He had grown older, as all his students had. Most of his students had stayed with him for years, although some had moved on to other groups or to try to live a normal life, helping the team only when they are needed. However, that didn't mean that some of his students had wanted to stay. When Storm passed, her will had last words had been a request, which seemed more like a demand than anything, that Evan was to stay with the X-men until the professor were to allow him to go. Charles had been disappointed that Evan decided to leave anyways, deciding to stay with the Morlocks, deeming himself a freak. It was his action that reminded him of a previous student. He was a jokester for sure, and a student that also deemed himself a freak, but he didn't leave willingly, however. **Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to leave; he was a good asset to the team.** Charles was broken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard through the door. _"Come in, Scott and Kitty."_ As they walked in, he noticed a crestfallen look on both their faces. _"May I help you, Scott and Kitty?"_ Charles raised a brow when Scott looked up; his face was a confusing mixture of relief, guilt, and sadness. _"Professor, we failed to do our job. "_ Scott quickly looked down after speaking, confusing the professor even more. _"Scott, what job was that?"_ This time, Kitty spoke. _"Professor, Senator Kelly was assassinated. We failed to do the job we were paid to do, and, and…"_ Kitty burst of sobbing, confusing the professor and Scott. Scott held her, calming her down. As she quieted down, Scott's brows furrowed. _"What is it, Scott?"_ Scott looked over to the professor and sighed. **E's not going to like this.** " _Professor, what do you know about the Shadowmen?"_

Kurt yawned as he reached his HQ. _"Man, vhat a day! Assassinating a senator, then my ozzer team crushes Keety and Scott! I'm so proud of zem!"_ Amara laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. _"Kurt, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, we did what we were meant to do. And as a bonus, we were able to see what made them tick. We need Werewolf to cover more often!_ " Amara laughed, but stopped when she noticed Kurt just staring at her. _"Kurt, what's wrong?"_ Amara then proceeded to wave her hand in front of Kurt's eyes. Kurt quickly snapped out of his trance and smiled brightly. _"Nozzings the matter, I just love staring at the most gorgeous face of my beautiful vife. Is zat allowed?"_ Kurt grinned when Amara flicked him on the nose. _"Oh, stop it, you. You say that every time we finish a mission."_ Amara blushed. Kurt then leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. _"Are you saying zat you don't enjoy it? Cause I can book anozer room for myself, and you can spend ze whole night vithout me."_ Kurt was just about to leave when Amara's hand grabbed his arm. _"Oh! I can arrange a movie night! Just me and ze students, vithout you and my compliments towards you. Oh, vhat a shame!_ " Kurt then dramatically put his forearm over his face and collapsed onto the floor of the common room. Amara rolled her eyes and peeked over to where he was, but as usual, he was gone. Amara sighed, then pulled out her favourite book, The Undead of Earth. As she flipped to her bookmark, a pair of blue hands quickly tickled her sides. Amara yelped in surprise, and fell to the floor, glaring at a laughing Kurt, who was also on the floor, rolling with laughter. Amara rolled her eyes, and lunged at Kurt, tickling his sides as revenge. Kurt then stopped rolling, but was now squirming, laughter threatening to escape his lips. Amara rolled him over, and was sitting on his chest, grinning like mad. _"Who wins now, Vagner?"_ Kurt sighed and admitted his defeat, when a voice broke them out of their thoughts. _"So, can I read on the couch now, or do I bring out a videocam to record your first sex tape?"_ Reaper's voice had then alerted the two of the position they were in, and they scrambled off each other, blushing deep shades of reds and magentas. _"Uh, hi, Reaper, nice day, isn't it? Ve vere, uh—"Save it, boss, and please, save this for the bedroom. I don't want to be traumatized more than I am now, but I'm sure that the rest of the girls are waiting to jump at the chance for some private time."_ Reaper winked, causing Kurt to blush and Amara to hit him on the shoulder. Reaper chuckled and walked out of the room. As soon as She was out of sight, Amara scolded Kurt. "Hey _! Remember, I'm your wife, Kurt, and besides,"_ She looked at him with a lustful glint in her eyes, _"I am the only one who has you. And as an added note, the other girls are five years younger than you, so I'm the only one in your league."_ Amara then put her head in his lap. _"Zat's true, Amara, plus, I vould never betray you, lieb, never. I made zat promise at our vedding, remember?"_ Kurt chuckled. _"Yes, Kurt. I remember."_ As they started to drift off to sleep, the alarms blared. They quickly ran to the security footage of all of Bayville. Molly was the first one to appear. _"What's up, boss? The brotherhood again? Or is it Magneto and his goons?"_ Kurt stiffened, and when Amara saw what he was looking at, she stiffened as well. _"What? Was it something I said? Boss?"_ Molly was starting to become unnerved at Kurt and Magma's hateful glares at the computer. _"Molly, it's the X-men. Zey have a message."_ Magma clicked the envelope on the screen, and inside was a message:

 **Shadowmen,**

 **So this is where you're hiding, huh? Well, we have a deal for you. Either you meet us alone, at Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters without weapons, or we come to you full force. And bring that interesting teammate, Josh H. with you. We can make a deal. We will send coordinates for you to meet us. Choose wisely.**

 **-The X-men**

 _"Well, that's pretty brash for heroes, isn't it?"_ Magma spat. _"Kurt, I don't think that we should go. It's too dangerous, and the risk of this group getting shut down is pretty high. I think that-" "Ve vil meet zem, Amara. I zink zat it's time zat ve get, reacquainted vith zem. Team, danger room session in ten. I need to do some research, zen I vill join you."_ Kurt then sat down in a chair, in deep thought. The rest of the team nodded and headed down to their beloved training area.

After the team left, Kurt took out his communicator. " _Josh, Please, come to the computer room. I need to discuss some important matters vith you." Kurt ordered, still in thought. Kurt then dialed another number on his communicator._ " _Molly, please, come back to the computer room. I need to discuss some important matters to you. And don't vorry. I just asked Josh to come up here as vell."_ Kurt asked. _"Yes boss. On my way."_

Joshua Hertz was trembling as he walked into the computer room. He had a right to be worried. Whenever the boss asked for him, he was usually asked about his physical condition. His power was to have any power of any mutant just by thinking or saying the name of that mutant. Once he said the bosses name by accident and made himself pass out just by teleporting at a constant rate. The only one that can really help him control his power was his girlfriend, Molly. So it was no surprise that she was called to the computer room as well. However, Molly was nowhere to be seen, which made him more nervous.

Josh knocked on the door, and almost ran of fright when he heard his boss call him in. He didn't know why he was scared of the boss, but he just was. The boss was very intimidating, and he found that his posture scared him as well. As he walked in, he saw Molly, who gave a small wave, and the boss. Kurt had a very warm smile on his face, but in his mind, he was confused as to why Joshua was so scared of him. Kurt decided that he made a good call inviting Molly into the room, because Josh looked like he was about to pass out. He chuckled when he saw Molly embrace Josh. **They're certainly an odd couple, that's for sure.** Molly was a Caucasian woman in her early twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes, and she was one of the boldest members of his team. Sure, she can be a pretty easy going girl, but when you get her pissed, you might want to run like hell, just saying. She had the ability to stop and control time and its elements, as well as see little bits into the future or past. She was currently squeezing his hand and preventing Josh from going into a panic attack. Kurt then focused his attention onto Joshua. He was an average height Mexican/Indian man in his mid-twenties, with light brown skin and gold eyes, and he was one of the most timid of the group. Kurt thought that he had a rough childhood, but it turned out that he was the second oldest child of a middle class family. He was valedictorian of his high school class at Bayville High, and he had been accepted into Harvard University, but he turned it down to be closer to the team, and Molly. Joshua actually had PTSD and basically a fear of everything. After the couple embraced, Kurt addressed Joshua and Molly. _"Josh," "Yes, boss?" "Josh, remember, call me Kurt. Ve're all teammates, and I don't vant to be treated as a member of higher pover by you. Ve're all equals here." "Alright, Kurt." "Anyvays, I just received a message from the X-men, saying zat ve haff to meet zem. Zey also vant to meet you, and possibly convince you to join zey're side. I just vant you to know zat you haff to stay on guard, or zey vill take you by force. If you do choose to stay on zey're side, I von't be angry. Disappointed, but not angry. If you choose to stay on my side—"Kurt_ was about to continue when Josh's small voice interrupted: _"Herr Vagner,"_ Josh said with a small smile. " _You know my decision. I will always stay here, no matter the circumstances. I belong in this group, not in some wannabe superheroes, but here. I love you guys too much to leave. I also believe that I should try sword-fighting, if that's all right with you?"_ Josh immediately shied away from Kurt, who was beaming like a proud father. _"Josh, of course it's all vright with me! Vhy didn't you ask me before? Now, danke you both for coming, I believe zat ve should get started on training you two for sword-fighting"_ Kurt started for the door, while a bewildered Molly started to complain. _"But, boss! Why me? My boyfriend asked, not me!"_ She was about to continue when Kurt put his hand up to stop her. _"You vill do it because I say so. Now, Is it not fair to leave him vithout a partner_ , _is it now?"_ Kurt asked smugly. He was about to continue when there was an explosion in the common room. _"Verdammt! I zought zat I vas to go to zem!" Kurt sent a message to the rest of the team, Molly and Josh following close behind. "Team, get ready for battle!"_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 **Thanks for reading! Not really action packed, but some mushy parts in there. I wanted to put more detail into Kurt and Amara's relationship, as well as a couple OCs. Please R &R, and please tell me what you think! **

For your literary entertainment— TT


	7. Intruder Alert!

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! So here's another chapter, and I hope you like it! On to our favourite fuzzy man**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The team had arrived just in time to see six people stand silently at a broken part of a wall in the common area, waiting patiently for everyone to arrive.

 _"Just vat exactly is going on? You said sat be vere to meet you. Not ze Ozzer vay around."_ Kurt inquired. He did not like the current situation. Not one bit. _"Well, well, well. Just look at just who we have here. Nightcreeper, or should I say Kurt, we have a package to pick up. So please, be the honest person you were years ago and hand him over."_ The leader of the group held out his hand for emphasis. Kurt scoffed at him. _"vell, I can assure you zat ziz package zat you speak of haz fallen off ze plane headed to your destination."_ Kurt smirked. " _So, now zat ze zituation haz been settled, Summers, get out of my house. Now. Shadowmen, time for battle!"_ The whole team shouted a battle cry simultaneously and attacked a member of the opposing team.

 **So much for Xmen, they are much more demanding, and rude. What happened to the team when Amara and I were gone?** Kurt thought while fighting Scott, and was currently winning. By a long shot. However, his opponent always came back for more. After receiving several blasts to the chest and arm, Kurt achieved a winning blow to the chin, officially ending the match. He looked around, and noticed that Amara was fighting Jean, Danny was fighting Bobby, Molly was fighting Kitty, Josh was fighting wolverine, and Reaper was fighting Beast. The one thing that he noticed though, was that all except Danny was winning. His mutation only worked if the opponent stayed still long enough of if Danny had enough concentration, and currently, he had neither of those. Finally, after ten minutes of nonstop dodging did Flip actually land a hit. Kurt then saw the damage that Danny had made. He saw Bobby laying unconscious in the ceiling covered in his own ice. As he looked around, he saw that every single one of their opponents were knocked out, even the unstoppable Wolverine. " _Guten job team."_ Kurt chuckled to himself. his team looked ready to pass out. " _Now, everyone except Josh, Molly, Amara and I, get some rest. Ve have training vhen I get back."_ His team glared at him, and everyone except the three were grumbling to themselves, probably about how they had no free time to do anything. " _ja, ja. Love you too. Now, everyone, grab onto me and the Xmen."_ And with that, they disappeared in a cloud of sulphuric smoke and brimstone .

 **Meanwhile, at the Xmansion...**

Charles Xavier was sitting in his office, reading a book, expectantly waiting for his team to _come_ back safely. As he flipped the page, he heared the door bell, and motioned to Storm, who was also reading, to answer it. All that Xavier heard next was a surprised yelp and crash at the entryway. Fearing the worst, he quickly rolled into the area of the crash and was astonished by the scene before him. In front of him was three angry humans and one pissed off demon. Beside them were the unconscious bodies of his team. " _Charles Xavier?"_ The demon spoke. When Charles hesitantly nodded his head the demon rushed forward and gripped the frightened professor by the neck, effectively cutting off the air supply to his brain. _"Next time you try to leave your garbage in a can, do not throw the bags onto my lawn."_ Kurt dropped him onto the floor and turned to one of his Acquaintances, and flashed his hand at the area the professor was in, and to the professor's horror, the young man grinned and lifted an arm. The next thing the professor knew was the welcoming colour of unconsciousness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I have work tomorrow and I am just about to pass out. Please read and review, please! I would really appreciate them!**

For you literary entertainment~ TT


	8. Revenge is sweeter when well slept

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't have anything else to add, so let's move on to our fuzzy blue elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Professor Xavier, sat in his office, once again, while Beast was taking care of the team's wounds, and discussing the topic of the Shadowmen with a long changed man and friend— Magneto. Magneto was sitting across from Xavier, sipping on some coffee that Hank had made a few minutes prior. _"Eric, I really don't know what to do. This… team had fought against mine, and had won by a longshot. I had thought that my team had received the best of the best in training. What makes these people so special?"_ Xavier asked with his head down. It just wasn't him that was feeling so down, it was his team as well. Scott and a few others had woken up, and were currently not speaking to anyone. Not even to the others. The only person they were speaking to was Beast, but only to answer his questions. Eric had a hand cupped around his chin, thinking of a solution. Years ago, Eric was obsessed with the action of war against humans, but that long passed since the fight of Apocalypse. That fight had humbled Magneto, showing him that humans and mutants alike can indeed live in harmony, with the exception of a dead Senator Kelly and a few others. _"Charles, why not have a decent conversation with the leader of the team? Just you, him and me, with no powers. We only use them if things go out of hand. What do you say?"_ Eric stated with a small smile. Charles glanced at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes. _"Very well. We will leave tomorrow. Though I am wondering…"_ Eric looked at the man with a concerned frown." _...This leader looked very familiar. He even reminded me of someone when he spoke. I'm just not sure who it is."_ Charles then looked at Eric. " _I guess that it will have to wait for tomorrow. Good night, Eric."_ Xavier then rolled out of the room, leaving a still thinking Eric in the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kurt was currently plastering the wall that was destroyed. Even if he was paid well to kill important men, repairs were certainly not cheap. So, some members walked in on him at two in the morning, covered in in drywall mud. He looked at them tiredly, at least for a full minute, before sighing and getting back to work. The team members looked at him, then walked into a hallway to continue with their objectives, when they all started laughing uncontrollably.

Kurt smiled to himself when he heard his teammates laugh. It was so long since he heard them laugh like that, and he had risked everything for them to at least smile. He stood up to stretch, when he noticed that he had a little ways to go, since all he had to do was finish where the wall met the ceiling, and hen he was done! He groaned when he heard the phone ring. **I really need to plan a day off, don't I? And bring the whole team along, they deserve that more than me. Well, I guess I'll finish tomorrow; I'm too tired to finish now.** Kurt proceeded to turn off the lights, when he walked to the answering machine, and pressed play. _"Hello, this is professor Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr, and we would like to propose the idea of a meeting between the leader of the Shadowmen and us. We will be alone, and of course, no powers. We can meet at the coffee shop not far from Main St., unless of course you do not have a way to disguise yourself? We will see you tomorrow."_ The message ended, leaving a thoughtful Kurt leaning on a chair, wondering about tomorrow's events. Should he take the offer? Probably, he really wanted to know what the professor wanted to talk about. **I'll think of a plan tomorrow, for now, I need to go to bed.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Kurt had woken up to a scream. Jolting from his bed, he quickly ran into the living room to see the newly plastered wall broken down again and an enraged Molly. Pissed about the wall, Kurt turned his attention to the angry woman. _"Molly, Vhat happened? Vhy is there a team of six people unconscious on ze floor?"_ He observed each of the unconscious people on the ground, none of them looking like his own team. _"Josh, vhere are you? Ve need you here? Reaper, come as vell."_ Kurt spoke into the communicator. The two had arrived quickly, and they immediately noticed how angry Kurt was becoming. Josh had immediately run to Molly afraid of what could happen next, while Reaper had questioned Kurt. Before she could start yelling, Kurt raised a hand to her, signaling for her to stop. _"Josh, Molly. You two vill come vith me today. I haff a meeting vith some men, and you vill stand by to look out for any enemies that are coming our vay. Everyvone else vill stay here and plaster ze vall. Bitte, finish vhile I'm gone, and keep our captives company. I vant information vhen I come back. Come now, Molly, Josh."_ And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke. Josh held Molly's hand, before quietly saying his leader's name and disappearing in another puff of smoke.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charles and Eric were sitting in the café that they had arranged the meeting in. They were currently discussing the topics of the day, but as a cover. They were really discussing the topic of the mysterious leader of the Shadowmen. _"And if this plan doesn't work? Charles, he is a trained assassin, after all! Why do you think he would listen? He's stronger than our forces put together, and he may not be the best listener."_ Eric was definitely the glass half empty type, and it was certainly showing here. Charles looked at Eric with an eager look to his eyes, and countered: _"Because he may be a past student of mine! He may be the savior our country and species need, and with our forces joining his, we can help this nation be at peace with each other! No more war of the mutant, no more conflict! All we need is a contract, Eric, nothing more, nothing less." "And if he disagrees, Charles?"_ Eric had a skeptical look, and it certainly was not going away. _"Then we will think of something then. I even sent some of my own team to help convince them, so all should be well."_ Eric saw a man in a blue cloak walking towards them. This man was very muscular, and had blue hair reaching the top of his neck. _"Charles, I think we have company."_ Both men turned to see an enraged face and a very menacing growl. _"Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr?"_ The strange man glowered at them. The two men nodded, clearly in confusion. _"I haff come for my revenge, so if you vould please…"_ The man waved an arm, and Eric immediately fell unconscious, but Charles had a shocked look on his face, muttering one thing before falling. _"Kurt, why?"_

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 **Thanks for reading! I'll post a new chapter soon! Please, R &R!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	9. Nightmares

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Another chappie posted! Clearly there's nothing else to be said, so onto our favourite blue elf!**

 ***TT*- dream**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtt**

* **Charles Xavier was immobilized by unknown shadows, all of which had spaded tails and glowing yellow eyes, and they were thirsty for blood. They were ordered by a cloaked being, which had tied each of the X-men, except for Amara and Kurt, and it looked like Amara was giggling at the sight before them. She too had a spaded tail, and each of Xavier's team had terrorized expressions painted permanently onto their faces. A few of the members were shaking, accepting their fate, while some were pleading to the cloaked man, begging for mercy. Two of the X-men, however, were struggling, trying to escape their chains, and were currently failing.** ** _"Scott, you really should remember zat you cannot run into battle vithout a plan, and certainly you may not escape zose chains vithout a simple strategy. Or did you forget that, like you did your ozzer important zings, eh?"_** **Kurt was certainly mocking him. Scott glared at him, trying to make sense of what the man just said. "** ** _Oh yeah? And what about you? Who the hell do you think you are to make a fool out of me, huh? And what exactly are you going to do with us, chop us into bits and gobble us up?"_** **Scott chuckled at his own joke while the cloaked man just looked at him. Even if his face was covered Charles could see a look of disbelief. The cloaked figure then jumped in front of Scott, and raised his head, showing his glowing golden eyes only to Scott. The figure then hissed, making Scott flinch. "** ** _No, I vill not eat any of you. You all vill suffer and perish, as all of you hoped I vould do vhen I left ze school. And I am Ze vone who vill make you and your petty professor vatch each of zese young men and beautiful vomen, die. For I am—"_** **The figure then pulled his hood off of his head, causing the professor and team leader to gasp in horror— "** ** _Ze spawn of ze devil himself!"_** **The now revealed Kurt howled with laughter as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed his first victim in the heart— Kitty Pryde. She screamed as the dagger plunged into her chest, and crumbled where she sat, her heart taking her life with it. The professor and Scott weeped silently as they watched each of their most beloved friemds and teammates crumble with no life to spare. Kurt finally went around to Scott, and the next thing is what made Scott finally beg for forgiveness and the professor to order for Kurt to stop.** ** _"Me, stop? But professor, zere is nozzing for you to do! Vhat is stopping me from doing zis?!"_** **Kurt then brought the dagger down through Scott's leg, causing Scott to jolt upright and scream in agony.** ** _"Or zis?!"_** **Kurt brought the dagger through Scotts stomach, causing Scott's mouth to start oozing blood.** ** _"Or maybe ZIS?!"_** **Kurt finally brought the dagger through Scott's heart, basically ripping it to shreds. With Scott out of the picture, Kurt motioned for Amara to come to him.** ** _"Amara, please tell ze professor just vhy you can't betray one another?"_** **Kurt asked, bringing his love closer to him, placing an arm around her waist. Amara looked like she was pretending to think about the answer, when she made an expression of discovery.** ** _"Because, Kurt, they might come back for revenge! Oh, Kurt, can we please kill him together? I'm getting tired of seeing the old man's face. I have things to do."_** **Amara then looked at Kurt, who nodded.** ** _"Anyzing for you, mein lieb."_** **Kurt pecked her on the nose, then turned to the professor, who was going to lose that title any second now.** ** _"Vell, profezzor, it's been fun, but I zink that you're out of a job!"_** **The professor screamed as he watched Amara bring her hand up and Kurt to bring his dagger up and both swipe down simultaneously-** *

Charles Xavier woke up with a scream. He was in a holding cell, and in another room he saw Eric sleeping, but with a bracelet on his arms and legs. He wondered why those things were on Eric, when Charles saw that he too had the same bracelets. He tried to call out to his X-men, which were undoubtingly searching for him and Eric. Charles was so deep in thought that he hadn't been aware that two people had entered the room. _"I see that you are back in ze vorld of ze living, profezzor Xavier."_ The figure then laughed at his own joke, causing the person beside him to promptly smack his shoulder, bringing him back to focus. Charles studied them both. One was a man who looked like he was in his early thirties, while the other looked to be a woman a couple years younger than him. Charles noticed that she was wea ring a wedding ring, while he was wearing a watch with a ring. Charles looked at them with a questioning look. The woman glared at him, then saw that he wasn't going to speak without an answer. _"Yes. We are married. I imagine that you are hungry, but my husband and I had no idea what you would have to eat, so we decided to ask you when you woke up. What would you like?"_ The woman took out a notepad, and the professor somehow managed to keep his cool, despite being in a holding cell. " _Well, miss, I would like a ham sandwich, provided you don't poison it. I would also like some tea with honey and a lemon. Thank you."_ The woman nodded as she squeezed her husband's hand, and left the room to take the order of a now awakening Eric. Charles looked at the man, and asked him a few questions. _"What are these contraptions on my wrists and ankles? They are beyond the technologies that a certain colleague of mine could make."_ The man in front of Xavier raised an eyebrow, and slowly answered his question. _"Zese devices are like power suppressing collars, accept that zey don't leave scarring, if zere is any injury, it vould only be a scratch. A friend of mine created zem, not me."_ The figure looked away, unsure of what he would answer next question. _"Please, who are you, and when can I join my family?"_ The figure in front of him smirked, and stepped to the door. _"You can call me sir, for now. You will be let go vhen I get answers of my own. Now, bitte, eat. I can't let mein prisoner starve, nein?"_ The man brought in a cart, which consisted of fruit, a couple of sandwiches, and tea with a bottle of honey and some lemon slices. The woman Xavier had seen before also entered, but this time with Eric, who was grumbling about how he was the most powerful mutant and that he should be let go. The duo only laughed, and the man waved a finger in front of Eric. _"Nein, Nein, Nein, mein freund. How are you ze most poverful mutant vhen ve haff captured you? It seems to me that you are veak and should train more."_ The duo laughed, making Eric angrier. _"Now listen, demon! When I get out of here I will make you pay for what you have done!"_ Magneto huffed when he saw Kurt smirk. _"Zen so be it, Eric Lensherr."_ Magneto only looked at him in pure shock. _"How did you—""Know your identity? Simple, really. Mein team has a variety of confidential files of several mutants, all of which can be blackmailed."_ The man smirked, then teleported in front of Eric. _"You know, I can even turn you in to ze government, and zey can take it from zere."_ The man looked at Eric, a victorious glint in his eyes. Charles looked to be in thought, and when he saw that enough was enough, he quickly changed the subject. _"So, Kurt, what exactly are your questions? I can tell that you want us out as fast as possible."_ Xavier started, sipping his tea afterwards. Kurt looked at Eric in disappointment, and smirked, replying a snarky comment towards Eric. _"Your freund is smart, Eric. Vhy can't you be as intelligent as he?"_ Kurt then turned to the professor, ignoring an angry Magneto. _"Now, as for mein questions, vhat exactly happened to ze X-men vhile Amara and I left? Zey seem to be a bit uptight about missions, and a bit prideful as vell. And vhat are you doing vith Magneto? Aren't you still enemies?"_ Xavier looked at Kurt, and thought about the answer. _"Well, Kurt, when you left, the team developed a firm belief that they can manage without a teleporter to deliver information, or a jokester to keep things looking up. Some members eventually left, like Rogue, Jubilee, and Tabitha, because they thought that the team's attitude was a bit too much. Some members became snarky, and a bit too aggressive in their fights and actions. The team is still held together by the dream of humanity being able to side with mutants, even if the mutants are still fighting. Now, for the explanation of Magneto. After the big fight with Apocalypse, Eric had learned that if even mutants can not side with each other, then humans won't either. He demolished his dream of mutants ruling the world to creating a dream of cherishing this life that we all share, even if it's not the best one. Then we found out about you, the Shadowmen. And here we are now."_ Xavier looked up at Kurt and prayed that he can be let go, when he noticed his team was being rounded into the same room as them. Kurt then looked up when a hand tapped him on the shoulder, and spoke to Xavier. _"Charles Xavier, you are free to go, however, if you do try to attack me again, zere will be a war. now, Shadowmen, please escort zese fine vomen and men out of ze building, I need to speak vith my vife, alone._ Kurt's team nodded their heads in understanding, and silently took the X-men out. Scott shot Kurt a glare before leaving, silently vowing his revenge. When the mass of people were gone, Kurt sighed, prompting the attention of his wife. _"Amara, vhen do you zink that vone of zem vill attack?"_ Amara looked at Kurt in surprise, and then placed a hand onto his shoulder. _"Very soon, Kurt. Very soon."_ Kurt nodded and teleported outside, taking in a breath of fresh air. He sensed that there was a war coming, and this one would definitely erase all humans off the face of the Earth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **Thanks for reading! Next chappie is coming soon, so please read, review, and give me ideas for the next chapter!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	10. Clarity

**Hey – o! TheTeleporter here! Sorry I took so long to update, but m computer is starting to break down, the t's and y's are starting to stop working, so updates are taking longer to get up than usual. So there is a possibility of fewer updates. But, without a further ado, our favourite fuzzy blue elf!**

 **Note: this may be my one and only songfic chapter (I'm not good with those)**

Kurt walked through the grounds of his house, watching all his students rest and relax. He smiled, not remembering the last time he let his students just have fun. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was outside, doing their own thing. Flip was playing basketball on the court with Charles, Kaden, and Josh. Molly was on the sidelines, gazing at Josh lovingly, Reaper was lying on a beach chair, occasionally peeking away from her book to see the game. Magma was in the kitchen, making lunch for everyone, and Isabell was helping her, although she wanted to play basketball with the others, to make an even game. Kurt smiled to himself, and then remembered the X-men's promise to come back and discuss some things.

 _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

Kurt thought about the betrayal, the looks that everyone gave him and Amara when the duo had walked into the hallway.

 _Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

Kurt visualized the anger everyone had felt, even his.

 _Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

His discussion with Amara before they left, fifteen years ago.

 _A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Her fear, evident in her eyes, her sadness when she realized, in that moment, they were official out of the team.

 _'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

His realization, that she was the one for him.

 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

The fight to belong, especially growing up in his mother's circus. It was hard to fight for their survival after that career.

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

His stepmother's death and Amara being the only one to comfort him.

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Kurt walked inside, then slammed his hand on a table, causing It to split in half, trying to cut off all of the emotion welling up inside.

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

He walked like he was drunk, shifting his gaze unconsciously left and right. He needed to sleep right now, but why couldn't he? Why?

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

He gazed into the kitchen, watching his beautiful wife work her magic with the dishes. He smiled when his wife opened the oven and smelled what seemed like cake.

 _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

Kurt remembered his first battle against a new project, called the sentinels. At this point, Kurt shook with anger. The government apparently "assumed" that Kurt's team was there to cause trouble, never mind the damage done to the rest of Bayville. His team was furious when told to go home. Kurt calmed them down, and his team had complied with the order. It didn't anger them any less, though.

 _It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

The next week, however, Isabell had actually lashed out on a government truck, earning her a four week suspension from any mission, and twice he training. Isabell quickly learned her lesson, and she hadn't pulled any pranks from then on.

 _Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

Danny had tried to run away from the team, when he ripped and broke his entire leg, forcing him to stay with the team. He had longed to leave so he can go do his parents in Wisconsin, and he was due to leave in a few weeks.

 _If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Kurt knew Danny was never coming back, despite his denial. It saddened Kurt. **Another member, gone, just like that.**

 _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

Kurt looked at his team, so happy, so carefree. He envied the freedom. He really did.

 _Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Kurt looked at the bottle in his hand, but glanced away, ashamed. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he wanted the funds, no. He needed it.

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

Kurt looked at his dysfunctional once more, then chugged the contents of the bottle. He whispered a silent prayer, then teleported out of the house, a lone tear dropping to the floor.

 _If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Amara ran towards the direction of Kurt's teleport, hoping to stop whatever he was planning, but failed. She crashed into the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

 _Why are you my clarity?_

Kurt teleported into an isolated area, dressed in a brown trench coat, waiting for whoever was to meet him.

 _Why are you my clarity?_

A voice sounded behind him.

" _Mr. Wagner, are you ready to begin the ultimate task?"_

 _Kurt narrowed his eyes, the drug already taking effect. "Ja, I am ready."_

A laugh sounded throughout the area.

 **Danke for reading! That was "Clarity" by ZEDD, featuring Foxes. Hopefully I can continue making new uploads soon, so please be patient with me! R &R!**

 _For your literary entrainment_ — TT


	11. Whitehouse assassin

**Heyo! the teleporter here! Sorry for the long wait, a severe case of laziness came over me for what felt like as decade, but evereveryone has that feeling, am I right? However, that is not an excuse. Now, onto our favourite fuzzy elf!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amara sat in the main office of her mansion, holding thee phone so tight and desperate in her hands that it felt as though the phone would give up and tell her where Kurt was. It had been three weeks, and there had been no sign of the team leader, and everyone was ready to give up on the search. The entire team, regardless of their stature in the Shadowmen, had looked everywhere for the blue furred teleporter, but nothing had shown up. At least , not until that afternoon.

Everyone was in their rooms, excerpt for Josh and Molly, who were currently in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone, when they had heard the news coverage of a "mutant attack of the White House." They were just barely listening, and then they heard the the assassin was "a blue telerporter, or so the thought, that seemed to be especially dangerous for it's wierdly shaped tail." At that point, Molly had started screaming, and poor Josh was left to calm her down. Magma and and the restbofbthe team immediately appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, where yhery saw a sobbing Molly and confused Josh. "What happened to Molly? Is she okay?" Josh was about to answer Magma's question, when Molly beat him to the punch. "We found Kurt. He's in Washington." Everyone looked distraught by this, when Flip asked the sole question that was on everyone's mind. "Which one?" Magma sniffled, the looked to the ground. "D.C." The team looked confused, wondering just why their leader would be in D.C, when Magma suddenly wore a horrified look. "Oh no. Why, Kurt?" Everyone looked to her for an explanation, when her expression hardened. "Everyone, get to thee jet. We have to get to him before the Xmen or the FBI does. Everyone, Move it!"

(Kurt's POV)

Kurt jumped off and on buildings, making sure he wasn't to be seen, when he noticed a cathedral in the distance. **Perfect, I can hide in there for the time being, at least until I heal**. Kurt teklreported there, and climbed inside of the abandoned building. He slid onto a dusty platform, tending to the gunshot wound he received from the security member.

(Flashback)

Kurt ran, and ran like hell. He had been spotted by an officer, and he made sure to leave him out cold. Not dead, that wasn't an option. All Kurt wanted to do was accomplish his task and leave master happy. That's all that mattered. Kurt slid up to a corner, then teleported, sliding himself underneath a security member an kicking the man's legs, causing him to fall. Kurt didn't even flich when he heard a crack from the man's skull and now fractured limbs. Kurt teleported when he heard gunshots and reappeared behind the shooter , snapping his spine with a single whip of the tail. He spotted the door to the oval office, grinning evilly. Kurt walked to the door, and felt movement from the opposite side, and quickly kicked the door open, teleporting immediately after. He grabbed a man hostage, and flung him to the ground. He reappeared at an opposite side of the room, just in time for the security officer to shout "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Kurt coughed, which caused every man to turn in his direction and fire. Kurt teleported and started to juggle the security men with kicks, teleports, and punches, when he noticed that everyone was unconscious. Kurt lunged onto the President's desk, and breathed a breath of relief. He would finally end this mission, and please master! Kurt used his tail to grab a knife from his leg, and put it into his hand. As Kurt was about to plunge the knife into the commander in chief, a security member shot him in the left shoulder. The blue teleporter immediately woke up from his trance, and thought **Mein gott! What am I doing?** Kurt teleported out of the room, dropping the knife in the process , where it landed just millimeters away from the president.

(Flashback over)

Kurt teleported to a statue of the Virgin Mary, and started to pray. He was trembling while doing so, and what happened next scared him even more. A voice sounded not far from where he was, and it was full of malice.

"Had fun, did we? It looks like your skills as an assassin were put to good use after all. Although, it seemed that you didn't accomplish your task. Care to explain, Shadowcreeper?" The owner of the voice revealed himself, and Kurt glared at him. "I have nozzing to say to you, Herr stryker. Now, Bitte, leave me alone. Just leave, now!" Kurt practically screamed, despite his unnatural calmness. William Styker looked at him, then smiled, clearly amused. "But my dear Kurt, we barely dished out the main course! Wouldn't you like another chance to feel empowered, like nothing could stop you?" Stryker simply looked at the mutant, who was currently feeling more and more enraged. Stryker then glanced at his watch, then waved off the blue mutant absent mindedly. "Oh, well look at the time. Remember, Kurt, whenever you would like more money and objectives, you know where to find me. I will be there." And with that, Stryker walked out off the cathedral, leaving an enraged mutant behind.

Kurt, on the otherrt hasn't, looked as if he was going to pass out from exhaustion. Kurt proceeded to walk to a bench, and lay on it, ready to fall into the blissful colour of sleep, when he heard a familluar voice. "Kurt! Oh my god, Josh, say his name and teleport us to the jet! Hurry!" After that, Kurt went to sleep, the most wonderful option for him at the moment.

Tttttttttttttttttttttyttyttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Thanks for reading! I justy had to add the opening fight scene from X2! In my opinion, that is the only fight scene in the whole original trilogy. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go educate yourself and watch the original X-men trilogy.**

 **Also, this is the first chapter that I wrote solely on a tablet, considering that I can write on a crappy computer.**

 _for your literary entertainment- TT_


	12. One sided love

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! Its been a long, long week of studying for a college entrance exam, and now I'm Technically free, so here we go**!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kurt sleepily sat up in bed, except for the part that he noticed that he wasn't in his room or his bed for

That matter. He was shocked see that he was in a hospital room. "Vhat happened, Amara?" He stayed

quiet until he heard snoring beside him. It was soft, like a female's snore, but he knew who the snore

belonged to. "Amara" he tried to wake her quietly, but he still heard snoring. "AMARA!" His wife woke

up as if she had been shocked with 400 watts of electricity. He laughed quietly when she sent a glare in

his direction, until the realization sunk in. "Oh my God! You're awake!" She held him in a tight embrace,

But he felt like dying was a better alternative at the moment. "So, Amara, how long vas I out for?" He

Knew he would regret the answer with the way that she fidgeted. "Amara. Answer me please." "Kurt,

you were out for a week. It was long enough for the Xmen to figure out that you were here and for the,

to schedule an appointment with you, and you alone." Kurt groaned. He just woke up and now he has to

talk to a bunch of idiots? Greeeaaaaat. "Alvright. When is zis, _meeting_?" he hissed the word, and Amara

paled when she was about to answer. "Uh, Kurt. It's right now." Kurt also paled when he heard an angry

Cyclops burst through the doors of the med bay. And he was angry. Kurt smirked. If this so called

"leader" wants to ruin his day, then Kurt will have to one up the leader of the Xmen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyclops was angry- no- infuriated. Didn't Kurt know who he was messing with? He was messing with the

world, and pissing it off as well. Now instead of the few mutant terrorists that attacked humans publicly,

all mutants now had a target on their backs. And that was something that he personally did not enjoy.

So yeah, he did break into their mansion, but it was for a good cause. He marched straight to the

Medical room, with a few teammates behind him, and broke through the doors. He looked around, and

found… no one. Cyclops scratched his head and turned to leave when he heard that voice. "Leaving so

soon, Herr summers?" Cyclops looked around, fear crawling up to his eyes. But determination and

stubbornness got in the way. "Show yourself, unholy one. I have no time for games." Kurt laughed. "No

time for games? But you had the audacity to break into mein house! Vhy not play some games to keep

the crippled entertained?" Cyclops raised a brow. _Crippled?_ Before he could continue, a hand was

placed on his shoulder. He screamed, but quickly realized that the hand belonged to Kitty. Kitty looked

at him, and tried to speak soothingly. "Scott, let me speak to Kurt. I promise to be out in a few." Scott

reluctantly agreed and left the room. Kitty looked around. Alright, Kurt. You can come out now, it's only

me." Kurt appeared in front of her, and promptly covered her mouth, to prevent her front screaming. "I

haff no time for games, Katherine. Vhat do you want?" he and Kitty sat in two different chairs. I've a

couple things to say to you. The first being the attempt to assassinate the president. Why did you do it?"

Kurt paused for a minute. There was a bit of malice in her voice, as if she was planning something.

"Katherine, I am a mercenary. For the right price, I vill kill anyone that is not in any relation to me. Vhich

means that I could kill you and your team for a number of American dollars." Kitty looked horrified, butI

Kurt pressed on. "Now, vhat is your next statement?" This time, Kittys whole attitude took a turn. "Kurt"

she started. "the last few years have been lonely without you in my life." Kurt gulped. _My life?_ Kitty

continued. "And I realized how horrible I was to you." She scooted closer to Kurt, who scooted farther

from Kitty. "and I miss you, Kurt. We all miss you. Especially me." She leaned in towards Kurt, who

leaned back. "Katherine, vhat are you saying? Vhy are yo—" he was interrupted by a one sided lip lock

courtesy of Kitty. He broke the kiss immediately, leaving a look of betrayal and lust of her face. "please,

Kurt. Call me Keety, like how you used to." Kurt looked at her, appalled. "Katherine, get out." He said

quietly. "But Kurt—" "Get. Out." He glared at the young woman, who had tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Kurt, I'm Sorry for what we did. Please, come back to us… back to me." A light shown in her eyes. "We

could be married, we could have kids! Beautiful fuzzy kids! And all you have to do is say yes! Please k—"

"Zats enough!" Kurt roared. "Katherine, I am not going vith you. I left for a reason. I left to be avay from

all of you! And besides, vhy stay an eternity vith you vhen I am already married?" He showed her his

wedding ring. "I'm sorry, Katherine, but I am not going vith you any longer. Now, bite, get out of mein

house." Kitty looked at him, praying that he was joking, but his face was as emotionless as stone. She

covered her mouth with her hands and ran out of the room, crying. He looked at all of the Xmen and

glared at them. "Zat goes for all of you!" he screamed. "Get out of mein house, or I vill send mein team

out zere to escort you out! Now go!" The Xmen took no time to lollygag. The bolted out of the doors and

ran off into the night.

Kurt walked back into the med room, only to see Amara there. "So darling," he drawled, "How did I do?"

Amara pecked him in the nose. "You did well. Now they know who they're Dealing with. Nice job with

Kitty, hun." Kurt yawned. "Danke, Amara. Do you vant to come to bed?" Amara grinned. Off course!

Or…" she lied on a table. "We could have our fun right here." Kurt purred. I'll be delighted to, my

sweet." He kissed her passionately. "I love you, Amara." She kissed him back. "I love you too, my

demon." They both didn't Notice the smiling face of Kitty Pryde under the table. _Not for long, anyway._

She thought before phasing through the floor, and headed for one of the empty guest rooms, to initiate

her plans to get Kurt for herself.

 **Damn. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to upload soon, and please look at my new story,**

 ** _unlimited responsibilities._** **It is a teen titans fic, and I think that y'all will enjoy it. And another thing:**

 **please read and review!**

 _For your literary entertainment— TT_


	13. authour note

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I need a moment to talk to the readers about something that has been on my mind a lot. So, before you all roll your eyes and click the back button to a different story, please hear me out.**

 **Well, I know that my stories don't receive a lot of feedback. Hell, I know that there aren't a lot of people who are quite interested in my fics at all; However, I am truly grateful of all of the reviewers, followers, and favourites that I receive on my stories. You guys are what keep me going, and every review swells me up with pride, letting me know that I can write something that seems to be worth your time.**

 **Like I said before, I don't receive much feedback, but it is very much appreciated, and you guys rock!**

 **Thank you all for your time reading, and reviewing, and I will see you guys on the other side.**

 **And as a final note to conclude this authour's note:**

 **For your literary entertainment** **—** **TT**


End file.
